Speeding Leaf
by Lexar
Summary: I will become the greatest racer ever!" In a world where racing is life, Naruto and Sasuke enter the Immortal Race in order to make their wishes come true or die trying. All that matters is the need for speed! Pairings: NarutoxHinata SasukexOC ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

**Newest Story!  
**Kinda got the idea from Speed Racer the latest movie (keep that in mind when picturing the racing tracks)  
Not a crossover!

After this chapter there will be more action so sorry for the slow start! Please reveiw!

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

_Only thing I own is Rika Uchiha_

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1: It All Begins!**

A beautiful twenty-year old woman stood up from her comfy swivel chair and her mahogany desk. Her long blood red hair gently framed her charcoal colored eyes. She sported a black halter top with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the front of it, a white skirt that went down to the top of her knee caps, and white high heeled gladiator sandals. She let out a small sigh as she walked towards the huge window that looked over the futuristic city of Konoha. It truly was a beautiful city. As she stared out the window, lost in her thoughts, a soft knock came from the door. "Come in." the red head answered. The door slid opened and a woman the same age as the red head walked in. The girl had long raven colored hair and lavender colored eyes. She wore a purple halter top, white jacket with the Hyuga Clan symbol, white pants, and purple open-toed heels.

"Rika, Tsunade is here, and wants to speak with us about the big race coming up." The raven haired girl said. Rika let out a sigh and turned to the other woman.

"Alight bring her in, Hinata." Rika smiled sweetly. Hinata and she owned the most successful racing company in all of Konoha and quite possibly the most successful out of all the great nations, and there was to be a big race at the end of the month. That is why Tsunade was coming to visit them. As president of Konoha, she just wanted to make sure that everything was settled. Personally who could blame her? Race car driving had become everyone's life. Racing was everything in this world. To be respected and revered, ne needed to be the best racer ever.

Tsunade walked in along with her assistant Shizune with Tonton in her arms. Tsunade blonde hair was held back by low pigtails, she wore her trade mark green jacket on top of a grey tunic like shirt, black pants, and black heels. Shizune short brown hair framed her face and complimented her black eyes, she wore a green jacket zipped up and with sleeves that covered her hands, blue pants, and black flats. They four women stared at each other for a few moments, before Tsunade broke the silence. "Oi! You know that you can send one racing team right?"

"Yes I already know. Rika and I have chosen the teams already." Hinata responded.

"You also know that there needs to be two drivers per team?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, we understand that one driver drives half the race and the other driver drives the second half, but both half to be in the car together. We also understand that each racer needs their own car, and the cars can be tricked out with weapons in order to defeat the other racers." Rika answered, hoping that her answers would suffice so the two women would stop pestering Hinata and her.

"Well good, and I assume I do not have to remind you what is at stake here?" Tsunade asked in a menacing tone. Tsunade did not want to badger the two young owners of Speeding Leaf, but there was too much on the line not to.

"I assure you, Tsunade, that Speeding Leaf will not lose the race!" Rika exclaimed with pride. Tsunade nodded and left with Shizune.

"We should probably assemble the teams now." Hinata said after the two ladies left.

"Yes we probably should. Alright let's head to the race track. All our racers should be there." _More like they better be. I am not paying them to just goof around. Not when so much is on the line._

The two owners walked to their race track. The race track was so advanced, it had everything imaginable. It was designed after the race tracks in Speed Racer; Rika had a phase where she fell in love with those kinds of outrageous tracks. Soon all tracks were like that. With the insane turns, loops, cork screws, jumps, and so many obstacles.

Rika stood on a platform next to Hinata with a mike in her hand. "Can I have your attention?" all heads turned to give her their undivided attention. "As you all know, the Immortal Race is coming up at the end of this month, and Speeding Leaf has entered." Cheers erupted and subsided when Rika cleared her throat to continue. "For our company, we have three racers. Also, when Hinata calls your name come up and she will assign you a car. Hinata." Hinata took the microphone from Rika, and cleared her throat.

"Okay, the first racer is Sasuke Uchiha." Rika had an unnoticeable blush on her face when Sasuke walked up to the stage. He had midnight black hair and charcoal eyes that shone with arrogance, he wore a white jacket with blue stripes going down the sleeves on top of a black tank top, and white shorts with multiple pockets. They were both from the same clan, and truth be told Rika truly admired him. He is an awesome driver and definitely deserved the honor of racing in the Immortal Race. The only problem with him was that he arrogant and had many fan-girls.

"YAY SASUKE CONGRATULATIONS!" a pink haired green eyed girl squealed. Speaking of fan-girls, that was his biggest one, Sakura Haruno. She was an okay person when you get to know her, but she is a major pain when Sasuke is around. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. It took all of Rika's self control not to throw something at the annoying girl.

"Your car is the Avenger Mach 7. It main focus is speed." Hinata continued after Sakura's outburst. Sasuke nodded and took the keys from her. "The other driver is, Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata had a blush on her face as she read the name. Hinata was so happy when Rika agreed to let Naruto be the other racer. Hinata a secret crush on the knuckleheaded blonde blue eyed racer, ever since she first saw him; well her crush was not a complete secret, Rika knew about it.

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled in complete and utter joy as he ran to the stage. He wore an orange jacket with double white stripes going down the sleeves on top of a black t-shirt, and black baggy pants. When he got on stage he hugged Hinata causing the Hyuga to blush profusely, and after letting her go, accepting the keys to his car. "I am going to win the Immortal Race and become a better racer than my father is! His car the Yellow Flash won't stand a chance against my car the…what's my car name?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Hinata chuckled, "Your car is Tailed Fox, Naruto, and it main focus is attacking."

"Alright the Tailed Fox will be even better than the Yellow Flash! Just you all wait! We will win the Immortal Race, right Sasuke-teme?"

Rika giggled at the "teme" part, which made Sasuke blush before he retorted, "Naruto-dobe, of course we will win." Everyone applauded as Hinata handed Naruto the keys and gave Rika back the mike.

"Okay, now that we have the racers, it is time to pick the crew!" Everyone stopped clapping, each person crossing their fingers to be picked. "Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame you two are the mechanics, here is a copy of the workings of each car. You can enhance the cars if you like, but let me know. I kind of have some ideas for some new upgrades for them." A man with brown hair wearing black sunglasses, a grey hoodie, and long black pants came up took the copy of the cars inner workings with "Shino" on it. Kiba also walked up his spiky brown hair went with his brown eyes that were accented with the red "fangs" under each eye. He wore a black buttoned up jacket and black pants. Kiba grabbed his copy and stood next to Shino on stage. Rika nodded and continued, "The medics are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." The pink haired girl jumped for joy. She had a simple pink sun dress on and the blonde girl with her hair in a pony tail and blue eyes nodded. She wore a deep purple sundress that showed off a little more of her body than Sakura's did, but not enough to be considered a whore. "The team nutritionist is Choji Akimichi, and the team strategist is Shikamaru Nara." A chubby man with brown long spiky hair and a tan shirt with the symbol for "eat" in red on it and khaki shorts walked on stage with a man with his dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail making his head resemble a pineapple. He wore plain clothes with earthly colors. He had a lazy look on his face, but he was a genius and Rika and Hinata knew they would need his strategies to win the Immortal Race.

"Okay the rest can leave." A horde of people left through the exits as Hinata and Rika turned to face the eight members of their crew. "Alright, we begin intense training tomorrow! Be prepared because as company owners, Hinata and I are team captains, and what we say is law. I can assure you all, that this will not be easy in the slightest. So sleep well tonight because the real fun begins tomorrow!" Rika had a scary smirk that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

_**What could she possibly be thinking of doing to us?**_ Thought the eight members.

_**Rika, stop scaring them.**_ Sweet Hinata thought.

* * *

Okay so here is the break down!

**Owners:** Hinata and Rika  
**Racing Company Name:** Speeding Leaf  
**President of Konoha:** Tsunade  
**Assistant of President:** Shizune  
**Racers:** Sasuke and Naruto  
**Cars:** Avenger Mach 7 (Sasuke) and Tailed Fox (Naruto)  
**Mechanics:** Kiba and Shino  
**Medics:** Sakura and Ino  
**Nutritionist:** Choji  
**Startegist:** Shikamaru


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I have decided to put this story up for adoption because I just don't have time to continue this nor the inspiration. So Echo Uchiha will be taking it over. So support the story by reading hers. Thanks and sorry about this.

Love

Lexar


End file.
